El asesino de la reina Zelda
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: zelda se siente muy mal de que ha fracasado en intentar matar a un legendario sanin pero el se compadecio de ella que no la asesino pero zelda lograra calmar su horrible temperamento y canalizarlo .. pero ella recibira ayuda mutua de naruto , sakura y kakashi que la ayudaran en todo
1. Temperamental o no solo eres una mujer

**_se que hago parejas insolitas esque lo mas insolito se vuelve mas interesante asi que dejenme hacer mi imaginación en paz por favor y gracias_**

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_Temperamental o no solo eres una mujer_**

Zelda era la princesa de hyrule que era la única al trono pero era temida por sus subditos que ella tenia un horrible temperamento que solo gruñia cuando la hacian poner de mal humor , un día se entero que Link se habia comprometido con Ilia y eso la puso de muy mal humor y ella estallo de ira

- FUERA - le grito a Link mientras le tiraba la puerta en la cara

- aggh debrias ver a un doctor estas loca - y eso hizo que Link se arrepintiera de lo que dijo

Una bola de fuego cayo y los gruñidos de Zelda eran tan aterradores que sus ciudadanos se escondian y luego otra bola de fuego mas y eso puso a Link a bailar y el esquivaba a duras penas las bolas de fuego de Zelda pero luego ella le lanza una de sus flechas de luz

- ZELDA CONTROLATE HAS ENLOQUECIDO - grito Link

- CALLATE INVECIL - grito zelda mientras lanzaba su flecha de luz y link se cubre con su escudo pero a causa de la flecha de luz el escudo se parte en dos

- oh no ahora van a matarme - dijo Link yendose en epona

- Y NO REGRESES JAMAS ME OISTES NO VUELVAS A MI CASTILLO - dijo zelda con todo el odio del mundo y lanzando el anilli de compromiso al fuego y se derritio - maldito ordon como lo odio

- erm ... majestad - dijo unos de sus guardias

- QUE QUIERES - grito zelda y eso puso a temblar al guardia

- ssss solo queria decirle que lady Impa ha llegado - dijo el soldado muy tembloroso

- IMPA .. JAJAJJAA QUE ALEGRIA DE VERLA ... y donde esta - pregunta zelda

- en sus aposentos magestad - dijo el soldado corriendo

- ire a verla - dijo zelda dibujando una hermosa sonrisa - impa .. impa - zelda corre a abrazarla como si fuese su madre

- woah ... zelda te veo muy contenta - dijo impa abrazando a su criada ya que zelda estaba bajo sus cuidados que ella solo era la niñera de zelda pero ella la tolera como su única madre ya que si algo le pasara a la sheikav seria el fin de zelda

- es que estoy muy contenta de verte - dijo Zelda haciendo ojitos lindos - como te fue en tu misión

- muy bien hemos desmantelado los proximos planes de ganondorf - dijo impa

- ohh eso si suena una buena noticia - dijo zelda

- pero ahora ganon el esta planeando habrir un vortice para traer a un asesino que no es un gerudo y que le ordenara atacar a hyrule - dijo impa com mucha preocupación

- no te preocupes impa que sea quien sea lo detendre - dijo zelda

mientras ...

- chicos al parecer orochimaru ha escapado de nuevo y deben atraparlo - dijo tsunade

- pero a donde va el pendejo - dijo naruto

- aun no se sabe - dijo la hokage

- seguro a infiltarse en un lugar donde no le corresponde - dijo Sakura

- ummm ... he oido sobre un tal reino hyrule que vino un loco llamado ganon que lo envio para asesinar a la princesa zelda - dijo kakashi

- oh no zelda - grito Naruto

- ¿la conoces ? - pregunta Sakura

- si ella es un smasher de donde yo entreno - dijo Naruto

- ehhhhh - dijo sakura muy confundida

- oiga miss tsunade solo iremos los tres ya que solo es orochimaru no ? - dijo naruto

- por supuesto chamaco - dijo tsunade

- oiga no moleste - dijo naruto quejandose de que le dijeran niño ( aunque sea del shippuden pero tiene voz de chamaco )

- solo ve y no discutas - ordeno la hokage

- si si si como no - dijo naruto revoloteando los ojos

- muevete - gruño sakura y lo jala

- bueno al templo hyrule se ha dicho - dijo kakashi con mucho animo

- siiii vamos - grito muy feliz naruto y entraron al vortice y cayeron en la puerta principal del castillo de zelda

- wow que gran fortaleza tiene esta mujer gruñona - contemplo sakura

- FUERA ... NO ME VENGAS A DECIRME QUE DEBO CAMBIAR - los tres oyeron los gritos de zelda que ella lanzo un piano a link y rompio los vidrios de su castillo

- chicos hagan lo que hagan no la hagan enfurecer y eso es mas por ti sakura - dijo kakashi viendola de reojo

- si sisi - dijo sakura con terror

- estas loca mujer debes ver un psciquiatra - gruño link

- CALLATE HIJO DE P... solo largate - grito zelda

- ella es zelda - pregunto naruto

- si la misma en persona - dijo kakashi

- wow es muy hermosa - dijo naruto sonrojado

- silencio - gruño sakura

- lo siento mucho ... no quise - pero sakura lo interrumpe

- olvidalo solo vamos - lo jala sakura

- ustedes son invitados .. POR QUE NO ME DIJERON SOBRE LOS INVITADOS - grito zelda - pasen mis invitados - dijo zelda alegremente

- gracias - dijo kakashi

- no lo agradezcan si ustedes han venido cansados yo los hospedaré en mi templo ... tienen hambre les prepare unos ricos bocadillos espero que sean de su agrado - dijo zelda con una bella sonrisa que embriagaba al mas malvado del mundo

- wow estan muy ricos y sabrosos - dijo naruto

- si usted cocina muy bien - dijo sakura - yo jamas he alcanzado ese nivel de cocina

- descuida eso se aprende con amor y mucha paciencia - dijo zelda

- la felicito alteza - dijo kakashi

BOOOMMM se escucho una explosión

- ¿ que fue eso ? - pregunta zelda - ganondorf

- vamos - ordeno kakashi y se asomaron al balcon de zelda

- saludos alteza - dijo ganon - esta vez no he venido solo - estaba trepado en una serpiente gigante

- ¿ QUE ES ESO ? - grito zelda - con quien has hecho contrato idiota

- con el - señalando al sanin

- ESTUPIDO - grito zelda con mucho odio

- ella es zelda - pregunta la serpiente sanin

- si es ella la castaña de aspecto muy bonito pero tiene un horrendo temperamento - dijo ganon

- jum ... ya veo ha de ser igual a tsunade muy malhumorada - dijo el sanin

- orochimaru no volveras a escapar esta vez - dijo kakashi desafiandolo a una pelea

- como quieras hatake pero solo vine por mi pago - señalando a zelda

- NUNCA LO HARAS ... NO SI YO TE DESTRUYO PRIMERA - dijo zelda apuntandolo con sus flechas de luz - si no me dejas en paz voy a perforar tu craneo

- usted piensa exterminarme con eso - dijo el sanin sabiendo que en zelda hay un poco de pacifismo

- yo no lo creo - dijo zelda lista para disparar

- mátalo el es muy malo ... orochimaru una vez intento destruir la aldea de la hoja - dijo naruto

- pendejo te matare - dijo zelda tirando de los hilos del arco

- acaso tu piensas dispara con sus flechas - dijo orochimaru explotandola pero eso no funciono y le dio

- yo no soy estupida yo solo defiendo a mi gente no lo olvides - dijo zelda

- que ingenua pero estoy detras de ti - dijo el sanin mientras que el otro

- oh no substitución - dijo naruto entre dientes

- jajajjaa ... pero bueno ya basta es hora de terminar esta ridicula cazeria - dijo el sanin muy molesto

- rayos ... no pienso rendirme - dijo zelda haciendo una bola de fuego

- no lo creo - hizo un jutsu de inmovilidad

- odio cuando hace eso - gruño sakura

- no puedo moverme - se quejo zelda mientras orochimaru saco un kunay listo para matar a zelda pero el esta seguro de matarla pero no lo hizo por lo hermosa que es zelda

- lo siento mucho castillo hyrule .. lo siento mucho mamá impa - dijo zelda derramando lagrimas - fracase como princesa y soberana de hyrule

- rayos - se quejo orochimaru tirando el kunay al suelo y dandole la espalda - la proxima no sera igual - esfumandose

- queee como quieras sanin - dijo ganon yendose

- no lo entiendo el me iba a matar - dijo zelda

- kakashi-sensei lo vio - dijo sakura

- si al parecer orochimaru sintio pena por ella que se compadecio de sus lagrimas que no la asesino - dijo kakashi con mucha rabia

- no importa el es un criminal y debe ser detenido - dijo naruto

- lo será y me asegurare de ello - dijo zelda

_**Continuara**_

_**en el proximo capitulo por que orochimaru se compadecio de zelda y no la asesino acaso volvera a matarla y zelda seguira lamentando su fracaso**_


	2. No te doblegues ante el enemigo

**_Capitulo 2 _**

**_no te doblegues ante el enemigo_**

Zelda sentía su fracaso que se apoderaba de su ser y no la dejaba en paz , todo ocurrió tan rápido y tan confuso que estaba al borde de la muerte pero que algo sucedió que simplemente él se compadeció de ella que no la mato o sencillamente solo sintió lástima por zelda que no quiso hacerle daño

- chicos aun no comprendo por que orochimaru me dejo vivir - en ella se estremecia la confusión y la tristeza de haber fallado

- tranquila princesa al menos él no le hizo daño alguno - sonrio kakashi

- no se preocupe que nosotros la vamos a ayudar - dijo naruto muy feliz

- gracias .. muchas gracias - agradecio zelda - lamento haberlos asustado con mis gruñidos

- AHÍ VIENE OTRA VEZ - grito sakura

- no por favor ... dejame en paz - suplico zelda

- hola a todos - dijo el sanin con una sonrisa macabra

- callate - grito naruto

- no estamos para oir sus estupideces - gruño kakashi entre dientes

- yoy a matarte .. te lo juro por la trifuerza - gruño zelda con una bola de fuego lista para atacarlo

- no vine a matarte si tu no tienes nada que ver en esto - orochimaru sonaba mas tranquilo que con ganas de matarla

- entonces que quieres de mi - grito zelda con el ceño fruncido

- solo algo sencillo ... digamos que necesito hospedaje nada mas - su voz sonada sincera pero ella no le creyo ni una palabra

- alejate de mi ... no te creo nada - se enfurecio zelda

- actuas como si no me quieres verme - dijo el sanin calmando el temperamento de zelda

- y ellos ... no le haras daño o ... - dijo zelda dudando

- desgraciadamente a ellos se le acaba su tiempo de estadia aquí solo tienen 48 horas - él dijo viendo a zelda

- oh no chicos ... ok ok pero te vigilaré - le advirtio zelda

- cuidado no te ablandes ante él - dijo kakashi

- tranquilo señor que yo no me doblego ante el enemigo - rio zelda entre dientes

- ¿ enemigo ? - pregunto el sanin

- los reos en silencio - dijo zelda un poco mas calmada

- y que se supone que harás con orochimaru - pregunto la pelirosa

- lo tendre bajo su custodia antes que se marchen en una celda - ordeno la soberana de hyrule

- prisión .. valla comité de bienvenida - dijo orochimaru con mucho sarcasmo - esperaba algo mejor de ti zelda

- ah si - ella se burlo de sus berrinches - tu representas una amenaza para mi gente y los de ellos mejor quedate en silencio

- en serio y que quieres un abrazo - los dos empezaron a discutir

- no me digas pues no necesito nada de ti - grito zelda con una vena hinchada en su cabeza - y por ultimo ya termine de hablar

- terminaste ? ... bueno yo no - gruño el sanin

- me vas a hacer llorar .. mejor cierra tu bocota y camina por que tu solo eres un prisioner - rugio zelda

- wow zelda si que supo dejar callado a orochimaru si él siempre se pone a la defensiva - dijo kakashi

- al perecer se termino la discución - dijo naruto

- psss naruto - llamo sakura

- dime - contesto naruto

- oye no crees que a orochimaru le gusta zelda - dijo la kunoichi pelo rosado

- no lo creo si es un tonto para el amor - dijo naruto

- si pero como habian discutido se gustan mucho - concluyo sakura

- tu crees eso - pregunto el rubio

- si no lo creo lo veo - dijo sakura - a ese sanin le embriago la gruñona de zelda

- shhh silencio ella te escuchara - dijo naruto

- perdon pero a ella le queda un hombre de cabello negro - dijo sakura con su visión

- bueno ella me dijo que ella se enamoraria de cualquier sujeto cuyo cabello sea negro y odiaria a los rubios - dijo naruto un poco aterrado

- omg ... olvidalo solo eres un inmaduro - gruño sakura

- oye no .. espera - dijo naruto alcanzando a su amor

- bueno hemos llegado la prisión de hyrule - indico zelda - ahora entra - ella le ordeno al sanin con una rabia que jamas ha sentido

- estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida - grito orochimaru

- si pero el peor horror es dejarte libre para asesinar a mi gente - gruño zelda - vamonos chicos

- ok vamos ... si que ella es muy hermosa - dijo naruto en su mente

zelda es muy hermosa mucho mas que cualquier kuinoichi de todos los disctrictos de los paises ninjas y eso enamoraba incluso al mas malvado del mundo , aunque algunas mujeres le tenian envidia por lo hermosa que es ella , solo llevaba sus cabellos castaños y su lindo vestio y en especial esa sonrisa tierna de "yo no hize nada "

- bueno tienen hasta mañana pero aun asi les hare una fiesta en su honor - reverencio zelda - ustedes los heroes de hyrule

- jejejeje - gracias zelda - dijo naruto muy sonrojado

- NARUTO .. PEQUEÑO TONTO - grito sakura a todo pulmon

- lo siento .. lo siento .. sakura perdoname por favor - dijo naruto sollozando

- esta bien - sonrio sakura

mientras en la prisión de hyrule

- le mostraré a zelda que ha escogido a la persona equivocada a tener como prisionero - gruño el sanin-serpiente - solo necesito esperar a que ella este sola - dijo entre dientes

ahí solo habia oscuridad aunque era perfecto para el ya que puede escabullirse y atacar

- ya no aguanto mas esta pequeña prisión mejor salgo - grito

- no vas a escapar - gritaron los guardias de hyrule - no permitiremos que mates a nuestra soberana

- hablas de zelda .. no pienso matarla solo saber que es eso de la trifuerza - dijo el sanin estudiandolos

- mientes tu casi la matas con una daga y no lo nieges - grito los guardianes de zelda

- en serio - dijo orochimaru con su macabra sonrisa

- no escaparas - le dijeron apuntandolo con espadas

- yo si escaparé ... mejor dicho ya lo hize - él estaba fuera de la celda y los guardias cayeron desmayados - ahora a ver a la soberana de hyrule mejor dicho zelda

ahora en la fiesta

- chicos quiero agradecer por su colaboración y su ayuda mutua .. hyrule estará en deuda con ustedes igual que yo - dijo zelda haciendo una reverencia

- no tiene que agradecerlo nosotros ayudamos al necesitado cuando usted quiera la ayudaremos - dijo kakashi estrechando la mano con zelda como señal de vinculo de amistad entre konoha e hyrule

- wow los bocadillos estan muy sabrosos - dijo naruto comiendo un trozo de pollo horneado

- si todo esta muy rico - sakura a cambio comia una ensalada jardinera con pollo al jugo

- oigan yo tambien tengo derecho a comer - grito kakashi cogiendo un plato de espaguetis de bolas de carne

- jajaja ... coja con libertad - dijo zelda insistiendo que coma y ella comio un pescado frito con ensalada y papas ( a ella le encantan las hamburguesas )

después la musica sonaba y ellos escuchaban y tomaban jugos de frutas y riendo sin parar ... ya era media noche y seguia la fiesta privada

- y como .. digo que tal esta todo esto - pregunta zelda algo tímida

- todo esta fantastico - dijo sakura

- estupendo - dijo naruto

- muy bien - dijo kakashi - al menos orochimaru esta capturado

- si un brindis por los nuevos héroes de hyrule - dijo zelda alzando su copa de jugo de frutas

- a usted - dijo kakashi

- por su salud - ellos vieron al hombre que habia escapdo

- TU - grito zelda - largate de mi vista - gruño zelda como si fuese una madre regañando a su hijo

- orochimaru .. como has escapado - grito kakashi

- muy fácil a los guardias le hacen falta cierta orientación - dijo él hombre de cabellos negros con un guardia hylian inconciente

- que le has hecho - exigio zelda una respuesta rápida

- tranquila solo estan desmayados pero ahora quiero que me respondas algo sobre esa trifuerza - él ahora le estaba ordenando a la princesa zelda pero ella se enojo mas

- hijo de puta no te diré nada - gruño zelda

- ya vete aquí no esta su precioso sasuke - grito naruto

- buuuu valla hombre . que varonil es - dijo zelda con fastidio y sarcasmo

- descuida zel que cuando le patee el culo lo pensara dos o tres veces antes de meterte en sus asuntos - rechino naruto con su puño alzado

- esta vez jure no rendirme - dijo zelda sacando sus flechas de luz

- en serio vas a dispararme eso - le dijo el azabache con la idea de que ella se rinda

- no me ablandaré esta vez - dijo zelda apuntandolo con sus flechas justamente en el craneo de orochimaru

- no te creo tu seras incapaz de liquidarme - le dijo acercandose a la punta de su flecha que apuntaba a su craneo

- tu .. tu .. eres de lo peor .. como te odio .. orochimaru - gruño zelda

- tranquila zelda no te precipites el solo busca explotar su debilidad para asi contraatacar - le indico kakashi

- me aseguraré de ello - dijo zelda ya conociendo las tacticas del sanin bueno no todas

- basta de estupideces .. me vas a contestar lo quieras o no - sacando su larga lengua y envolviendo a la princesa zelda y atrayendola hacia él

- ¿ que es esto ? .. ¿ QUE ES ESTO ? - grito zelda tratando se safarse pero eso le quedaba muy estrecho sintiendo como orochimaru le aplastaba los huesos con solo una lengua

- ahora no escaparas de mi - dijo el sanin triunfante

- alejate de ella - dijo naruto corriendo con el rasengan

- casi me olvidaba de ustedes pero su tiempo se acabo - dijo socarronamente mientras ellos se desvanecian

- no .. zelda ... no te dejare - grito naruto corriendo hacia ella y logro liberarla

- me estorbas - giro el sanin golpeandolo

- no permitiré que lastimes a mi amigo - le amenazo zelda con una bola de fuego

- zelda .. no te preocupes que volveremos por ti - dijo kakashi y ella quedo sola bueno en una batalla contra el sanin

- no - susurro zelda - rayos ahora que hago

- nada - dijo el sanin - solo hablame de la trifuerza y te dejaré en paz

- aaggghhh ... como quieras - se rindio zelda apretando los puños del horror

- cooperando consigues lo que quieres - le dijo él hombre con una mirada posesiva a zelda

- solo callate y ven - lo llevo hacia un cuarto donde ella escribio la historia de la trifuerza

- empieza - le ordena el sanin

- tu no me das ordenes - gruño zelda - pero bueno ... hace mucho tiempo tres diosas que cada una tenia un fragmento de la trifuerza crearon el reino perfecto que es hyrule ... din se encargaba de la tierra roja del valle gerudo , nayru se encargaba de darle vida al cielo azul y farore a crear las zonas verdes y la vegetación pero un dia se juntaron y formaron un poder que podia destruir al mal y a causa de la avaricia de mucha gente la trifuerza se dividio en tres fragmentos .. uno din que le pertenece a ganondorf y es la inmortalidad .. dos nayru que soy yo y son los poderes de destrucción y tres farore que lo tiene link y no es tan poderoso pero solo es coraje nada mas y esto es un fragmento de la trifuerza - ella alzo la mano y se vio el destello de la trifuerza -pero lastima que no es para un obsecionado como tu

- perfecto pero tu información te traiciona no es asi zelda - le dijo orochimaru posesivo

- y a ti que te importa hijo de perra - dijo zelda con odio

- valla si que tienes la lengua muy afilada eres solo una fierecita pero se como domar a las fieras - le dijo con una sonrisa cruel

- ah si como - dijo zelda viendolo feamente

- ahora tu seras mi esclava - dijo con una mirada de triunfo

- nunca .. me escuchastes jamas me rendire .. te mataré lo prometo - dijo zelda apretando los dientes

- no jures algo que no piensas hacer - dijo muy observador

- no seré tu esclava y es mi ultima palabra - dijo zelda dando la vuelta y regresando a su trono creyendo que orochimaru le hacia una broma pero no era una broma es cierto

- ah si - el se rio de sus berrinches y la jalo con brusquedad

- bajame ... bajame o te arrepentirás de las concecuencias .. bajame - grito zelda

- solo callate - susurro el sanin pero zelda era peor que tsunade

- hijo de perra ... tu no me callas - gruño zelda

- sabes que cuando te veo me produces mucho enojo se supone que deba matarte pero no lo hice - dijo apretando sus dientes

- ah si por que - dijo zelda con varias venas hinchadas en su cabeza

- solo por pena .. me distes mucha pena que ibas a ser un fraude para tu reino - dijo el sanin provocando que zelda estalle de rabia

- y tu solo eres alguien muy pendejo a quien odio - ella se libero de su agarre pero estaban fuera de hyrule - ahora me largo a mi castillo , mi propiedad y tu no eres bienvenido aquí en hyrule - dijo zelda mientras ella hacia el viento de farore y se fue a su castillo

- no te preocupes zelda que puedes esconderte pero no escaparás me debes mucho - dijo el sanin desvaneciendose y dibujando una sonrisa cruel - cuando te atrape te arrepentirás zelda

mientras en el castillo de hyrule

- maldito orochimaru .. lo voy a matar - grito zelda - impa espero que estes en mejores condiciones que yo - dijo zelda muy triste de no ver a su mama impa hace 2 días - donde estas mamá impa

- amigos los necesito - zelda estallo en llanto - que hice para merecer esto

cayo la noche en hyrule pero el sanin nunca se rinde y subio hasta los aposentos de zelda y abrio la ventana con mucho cuidado el con el kunay en mano se dispuso a matar a zelda , estaba tan cerca de ella que la vio dormida que para él seria mas fácil matarla se encamino a la traquea de zelda con el kunay pero se detuvo de forma brutal y vio lo hermosa que es zelda

- rayos .. por que tenia que ser mujer - la debilidad de todo hombre era la mujer el se negaba a aceptar que ella era muy linda y se esfumó

- ahh mmm .. .. que paso - vio sus ventanas abiertas pero orochimaru no se fue de ahí y vio un kunay - la daga de orochimaru

ella no sabia que era kunay o que son los ninjas o que es jutsus

- ella no sabe de esto .. ya veo ella no tiene sangre de ninja al parecer soy yo quien se equivoco de lugar - penso y penso estaba trepado en el techo del lecho de zelda y ella se fue a dormir

- presiento que algo muy malo va a suceder ... que la trifuerza me acompañe - dijo zelda derrumbandose a dormir ,ella estaba sin su peinado tradicional es decir con el cabello suelto y con una bata hasta las rodillas color purpura y él no pudo evitar un buen sonrojado

- rayos ... no me siento bien - él penso que estaba enfermo pero es que él jamas amo a una mujer

ya era de día y el sol salia desde el horizonte y zelda aun seguia dormida

- perfecto es mi oportunidad de matarla - dijo oroahimaru con su kunay pero vio que zelda se movia y hablaba dormida

- ehhhh? ... ella habla dormida .. que le esta pasando - pero lo de ella era solo una pesadilla

- nooo ... alejate ... mamá impa no te vallas ... quedate conmigo ... IMPA - zelda apenas sacaba varias lagrimas de sus ojos

- tiene una pesadilla con su madre - él penso que impa era su madre - pero quien es impa

- IMMMPAAA - zelda grito y empezo a llorar - noo impa por que te fuistes

- ¿ uh ? -

- que haces aquí acaso vas a burlarte de mis lagrimas eh - grito zelda

- yo no me burlo de ti y si quieres que siga siendo amable entonces dime quien es impa - eso le dio en su punto mas sensible

- ella no es mi mamá pero ella me crio como su hija ella es la lider de los sheikavs una raza de ninjas sin jutsus pero un día se fue y regreso no pasaron ni 10 minutos y se fue pero ya no volvio mas solo que fue a una misión de alto riesgo pero esto no es de tu inconveniencia

el no dijo nada solo guardo silencio

- debo ir a buscarla yo misma y sola - dijo zelda ya peinada y preparada para irse

- estas loca mujer acaso piensas hacerte tu propia misión suicidia - le grito orochimaru muy molesto

- esto no te importa solo vete ya tienes tu libertad - dijo zelda - mejor ve a celebrar tu libertad con tus subditos o como se llamen

- si te dejo aquí es que alguien esta buscandote para matarte - dijo cogiendo del brazo a zelda

- sueltame ... dejame ir - gruño zelda

- NO LO ENTIENDES TU MADRE TE DEJO POR QUE NO TE QUIERE PERDER Y TU SOLO QUIERES PERDER EL TIEMPO EN COSAS QUE NO TE PERTENECEN - con eso orochimaru la dejo callada - ella no va a morir no en su condición

- que sabes tu de mi mamá impa - dijo zelda alzando su puño

- de donde yo vengo solo peleamos por la supervivencia de uno mismo - hablo recordando la miseria de aldea que le toco gobernar

- ya veo ... pero no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que una noticia venga - dijo zelda mas calmada

- solo ve a tu trono yo ire a mi lugar - se fue

- espera ... rayos - zelda se dio cuenta lo poco amable que fue con orochimaru - lo arruine todo otra vez - zelda se maldijo a si misma

los caminos se separaron pero orochimaru piensa dejar sola a zelda ya que zant es el que quiere matar a zelda y eso es como " _el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo "_ esa palabra se le vino en la mente de orochimaru y corrio a toda velocidad hacia el castillo

- siento que zelda corre riesgo - dijo corriendo hacia el templo hyrule y lo cubierto de una sombra muy oscura y escuchaba los gritos de la gente - ZELDA

**_Continuara_**


	3. el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

**_Capitulo 3 _**

**_El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_**

Orochimaru sabia que habia un asesino que estaba tras zelda para matarla así que penso en un dicho muy famoso usado cuando en ciertas ocaciones los enemigos ayudan a sus victimas cuando corren riesgo y zelda corria mucho riesgo por que zant estaba en el castillo esperando a que orochimaru la deje sola para asi asesinarla

- _" el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo " _ya veo creo que le debo una no quiero estar en deuda con esa mujer - dijo entre dientes corriendo rápido hacia el templo hyrule y vio una gran cortina de oscuridad que cubria el templo hyrule

- agghhrr zant estupido bastardo que quieres - grito zelda

- tu vida - dijo zant con su tono muy socarron

- es una pena que no te daré el gusto pedofilo enfermo - gruño zelda

- tu lengua es muy afilada lastima que tendre que cortarla - dijo zant agarrando de los cabellos a zelda y haciendo que su boca este frente a el

- tu .. solo eres un cobarde mas - grito zelda

- te matare y esta vez no quedara nada de ti - iba a matarla pero un kunay le corta el brazo a zant - ¿ quien eres tu ? .. maldito como te atreves a lastimarme tu no sabes quien soy

- solo un estupido mas - zelda reconocio esa voz

- orochimaru ... eres tu - él solo asintio con la cabeza y zant solto a zelda

- he oido mucho de ti eras un legendario sanin - zant lo dijo con burla

- queee .. que el es un legendario es un personaje de leyenda - zelda se cae de espaldas - no puede ser como pude haber insultado a un legendario pero que tonta soy ... oh cielos lo siento mucho orochimaru-sam

- bah los lamentos son para despues - dijo espantando a zant ya que ellos son intolerantes a los reptiles

- eh ... no quise ofenderte pero puedo compensarlo - a él se le ocurrio una idea

- en primera no me vallas a meter en esa estupida zelda y en segunda no me insultes - con eso ella estuvo deacuerdo

- esta bien te dare un de mis mejores habitaciones ... sigueme - lo llevo hacia un dormitorio que quedaba a lado del de ella - este esta bien

- es suficiente - entro y cerro la puerta

- grandisimo hijo de puta te salistes con la tuya - susurro zelda - al menos hice lo correcto - como te odio legendario sanin

- oiga alteza usted cree que es correcto haber confiado en orochimaru si se ve que es un traidor - le hablo un escolta

- todos los hombres son traidores ninguno no es un traidor ninguno - y con esto su escolta se fue horrorizado

- ermm ... disculpe las molestias yo... yo me retiro - haciendo una reverencia y se fue

- y a este que le pasa - dijo zelda

ella se fue a sus aposentos

- arrgg como odio a los hombres - orochimaru escuchaba todo lo que zelda gruñia y como le rechinaban sus dientes cuando los restregaban de la rabia

- definitivamente esta mujer es mas gruñona que tsunade - penso y susurro

todo parecia tranquilo pero zelda odiaba admitir que el sanin era pecaminosamente cool con esa piel palida y blanca como la nieve pero lo que a ella mas le gustaba era su cabello negro

- por que tienes que ser un hombre de cabello negro - gruño zelda para sus adentros - nota mental : este sujeto esta chulo pero es malvado pero me gusta su cabello negro

las cosas no se dieron como zelda queria pero al menos no hubo caos en hyrule mas que solo angustia y desesperación de parte de ella ya que no soportaba la actitud socarrona de orochimaru pero a cambio él no soportaba lo gruñona que es zelda

- por que ... que es este sentimiento que invade mi ser - dijo zelda - mis mejillas se encienden cuando digo su nombre y mi corazón late por su presencia ... no se que hacer

TOC.. TOC sonó la puerta

- ya te di una habitación conformate con eso - grito zelda

- alteza - dijo un cartero

- oh digame que pasa - dijo zelda

- es una carta de lady impa - le dio el sobre y se fue

- impa ... que sucede - y abrio la carta - "_querida zelda estoy bien en la villa de kakariko solo tengo muchos quehaceres aquí como jefe de los sheikavs y tu debes comprender que no quiero que te hagan daño menos aun que te maten mejor quedate resguardada en el castillo que yo volveré por ti lo prometo zelda ... pero no vengas por mi esto seria muy peligroso para ti y ten cuidado con orochimaru el es un lider de la aldea del sonido , una aldea muy traidora pero él mismo quiso cuidarte y no logre gritarle a decirle lo estupido que es y se marcho hacia ti ... bueno me despido espero volvernos a ver atentamente .. impa " _- zelda termino de leer la carta y para su sorpresa orochimaru estaba detras de ella

- wuuuaahhhh .. .. que haces en mis dominios traidor - grito zelda

- ves lo que te dije ella no te necesita - le dijo haciendo que zelda estalle de ira

- eso no te importa - grito zelda - hare todo lo posible para que regreses a tu traidora aldea y me dejes en paz de una buena vez

- tus rabietas no lo consegiuirán todo lo que quieras ... solo te encaprichas por tu madre y tu sabes que ella no va a morir pero tu no aceptas la realidad - zelda al oir eso tiro un libro con violencia y orochimaru se estremecio ante la rabia de zelda pero no le tuvo nada de miedo

- por que te metes en otros asuntos - dijo zelda con ganas de insultarlo pero ella siempre cumplia con sus promesas - no quiero nada de ti solo vete ... largate a tu estupida aldea y dejame sola

- si quieres saberlo - dijo mostrando su lengua larga que asqueo a zelda - es una deuda que te tengo que pagar

- ¿ deuda ? no necesito su compasión - pero ella se fijo en esa larga lengua - que te paso tienes paralisis

- no ... no es una paralisis es un jutsu permanente que me condena a hacer eso - le explico y ella entendio

- entonces te quedaras así por siempre - pregunta zelda

- si pero ya me acostumbre a mis propios jutsus - le dijo lamiendo sus labios con su jutsu permanente

- es una pena que yo no posea jutsus - dijo zelda muy poca incredula - pero aun no he terminado de ...

- aghh por favor zelda .. vas a seguir con lo mismo toda tu vida pareces peor que un loro - y zelda volvio a su mal humor

- y tu solo un loco obsesionado por unos putos uchihas que son nada mas que gente ordinaria - con eso ella lo dejo pisoteado

- son mis asuntos que no te conviene saber - y empezo de nuevo el pleito

- ah si por que entonces te metes en mis asuntos si tanto me jodes de tus asuntos que no valen la pena - grito zelda

- yo ya te lo dije el " por que " - y seguian discutiendo como un buen maridaje

- entonces ... que carajo quieres - grito zelda

- necia .. encima de eso te pones de mal humor , soy yo el que debe estarte gritando de esa manera - le reclamo por sus gritos

- que no ... tu eres un pendejo que quiere hacer daño a mi gente - gruño zelda

- no me interesa tu gente ni tu reino solo quiero mas poder - le volvio a gritar

- ahh sii - dijo con sarcasmo - quien dice de ser un griton cuando tu eres otro tambien - refunfuño zelda

- no empieces con esa estupidez ... si fuera por mi propia cuenta te estaria matando - pero zelda sabia que diria eso y ella le tuvo su respuesta

- yo tambien tenia la ventaja de asesinarte pero solo me distes lastima y te deje - ella apreto sus puños sacando un poco de magia en las palmas de sus manos

- que es eso ... lo de tus manos - pero ella le responde de una manera muy grosera

- que te importa - le lanzo la puerta

- jum ... mujeres - se fue a su habitación

pasaron varias horas de la discucion pero ella sentia una punzada en su pecho que se sentia mal de haberle gritado feamente a orochimaru y el solo se estremecia de rabia por que tambien discutio con zelda , él fue a ver a zelda para ver si estaria deacuerdo con algo que los beneficiará a ambos abrio la puerta de sus aposentos y no estaba y pregunto a uno de los guardias y dijo que ella se fue al lago hylia

- odio cuando hace eso - fue a buscar el lago hylia y para su suerte habia un letrero que decia lago hylia a 100 millas - al menos estoy orientado - y se fue a pie y vio las huellas de un caballo

mientras que zelda fue a visitar a la princesa ruto

- sabes donde esta impa hace una semana que no la veo - dijo zelda muy preocupada

- la ultima vez que la vi era aquí pero solo le daba de tomar agua a sus caballos pero no venia sola estaba sus amigos los otros sheikavs - dijo ruto

- a donde se fueron - pregunto zelda

- no dijo nada - dijo ruto - lo lamento zelda

- oh no importa igual gracias ruto - y zelda se fue nadando hacia las orillas del lago hylia y salio empapada y orochimaru la encontro por que ella solo dejo sus botas en el cesped - oh no tu de nuevo

- sal de ahí vas a coger un resfriado - dijo intentando ayudarla pero ella no cedia

- no gracias - pero el agua estaba muy fría que ella temblaba del frío

- no te hagas la orgullosa se que tienes frío - le dio una toalla que el tenia

- gracias - ella agradece con sarcasmo

- aun sigues odiandome - le pregunta

- tu ya sabes la respuesta - grito ella

- no lo se .. solo contesta - pero ella se harto de esa pregunta

- te odio .. te odio con toda mi alma - grito ella diciendo lo que en verdad no siente por el

- piensas que el odio lo solucionará ... o acaso crees que con tus rabietas me haras temblar .. fijate que no lo harás solo eres una mujer - con eso iban de nuevo a discutir

- sabes que el error mas grande que han hecho es traerte a mis dominios - dijo zelda muy enojada

- y mi error fue haberte conocido - el giro sobre sus talones - te juro que lo lamentarás

- si lo haces te mataré lo prometo - dijo zelda con sus flechas de luz

ambos se fueron por caminos muy distintos pero enojados entre si mismos y zelda volvio al templo hyrule

- al fin sola sin ese idio ... como pude decirle eso es un sanin y bueno yo ... lo juzgue mal sin conocerlo - dijo ella sintiendose muy culpable - soy una estupida lo trate mal y solo queria sabiduria y yo se la negué .. entonces todo el mundo tiene razon de mi yo no merezco compasión de nadie

ella se sintio culpable y se acosto en sus aposentos a pensar en lo que dijo

- oh cielos - ella empezo a llorar - la proxima vez no volveré a hablar sin pensar ni a salir de mi castillo - ella salio a buscarlo - pero estoy haciendo algo que no pienso hacerlo pero lo hago

ella corrio por todo el castillo y no lo encontro

- oh no lo arruine todo ... todo lo arruino - grito zelda

- no todo - ella lo sintio y lo escucho

- oro - ella le dijo un corta nombre le puso oro - pense que tu ya sabes

- nah .. no escuches lo que hable ni me lo recuerdes - cruzo de brazos

- sabes he decidido cortar un poco tu nombre ya que es algo largo así que te dire oro - dijo zelda

el solo cerro sus ojos y zelda se conformo con ese silencio

- y por que en tu aldea se dicen eso del kun , chan , sama .. aquí solo le decimos sir - dijo zelda

- es una tradición japonesa que lleva siglos - y zelda ya entendio pero se sentia culpable - hey oro

- dime - solo dijo eso en un tono seco

- sabes ... lamento haberte gritado no debi decir eso - dijo zelda finjiendo no estar triste

- no hay bronca - y puso sus condiciones - solo trata de no gritar mucho

- umm eso es algo inevitable en mi - dijo zelda algo de sus habitos - pero no te vallas

- esta bien - solto un suspiro - pero no me grites - ella asintio con la cabeza - bien

- alteza es link - y zelda volvio a estallar de coraje

- le dije a ese estupido que no venga - grito zelda - le dire todas sus verdades y oro no quiero que te involucren en algo que no tienes que ver

- que vinieron a reclamarte - dijo muy molesto

- sucede que el tonto del enlace tiene una novia y esa mujer tiene un padre y ahora vinieron a joderme de que yo lo bote a link de mi castillo - le explico zelda

- que honrados son - dijo orochimaru con sarcasmo

- son unos pendejos - zelda fue a la discución y una vez culminada orochimaru escucho como zelda les gritaba y que se fueron corriendo y mientras que orochimaru solo se reia como zelda ahullentaba al alcalde bo , a ilia y a link

- esta zelda si que es una gruñona - dijo en sus adentros

- he vuelto - dijo zelda yendose rapidamente a sus aposentos - necesito vacaciones

- uh salio a toda velocidad y ni se dio cuenta que una rata estaba bajo su vestido - dijo riendo de la futura reacción de zelda

- WAAAAAHHHHHH ... UNA RATA ...IAAAAAAAA AYUDA - se oyeron los gritos de el dormitorio de zelda - tu pequeño demonio con vigotes toma esto - le lanza una bola de fuego

- la proxima vez fijate donde pisas - le indico haciendo que zelda le lanze una mirada fulminante

- yo no soy tan descuidada pero gracias por tu surgerencia - dijo zelda con sarcasmo

- el sarcasmo y la respuesta no encajan - con eso él la dejo callada

- eres un genio - pregunta ella con curiosidad

- así me decian - aunque el es el genio

- ya veo - dijo zelda - al menos tenias buena reputación antes que todo el mundo te monte bronca - dijo zelda aunque ella tambien le monta mucha bronca por que aun no se ha disculpado completamente de él pero orochimaru ya lo sabe y tampoco se ha disculpado pero él se ablandó un poco cuando vio a la hermosa zelda

- yo no lo creo - dijo con vehemencia - solo soy un criminal de alto riesgo

- ah entonces todo el mundo te persigue para matarte - pero ella pregunto algo que impacto a orochimaru - oye oro-kun tu has tenido un o una aprendiz

- no me hables de eso - él fruncio el ceño

- oh lo siento no me digas que fue ingrato o ingrata - dijo zelda

- ingrata - le contesto muy enojado

- um y ella aprendio tus tecnicas o solo el 50% - dijo zelda acomodandose su corona

- solo el 50% de mis jutsus - dijo él sanin

- y como se llamaba - pregunto zelda

- jum ... anko - gruño orochimaru al recordar a su mal agradecida aprendiz

- oh cuanto lo siento oro-kun la verdad necesito que me ayudes a entrenar esos taijutsus o como se llamen que es pelea de mano a mano - dijo zelda

- hablas de taijutsu .. bueno si quieres aprender a pelear entonces no hay problema puedo enseñarte algo de lo que se pero yo me destaco en los genjutsus - le dijo con los brazos cruzados

- gracias pero no seré tu aprendiz solo seré un observadora - dijo zelda poniendo su condición

- bien si no lo deseas pues no te obligo a ser mi aprendiz pero que era esa cosa que tenias en tus manos - pregunto de aquel poder que tenia zelda

- umm es magia - dijo zelda

- ¿ magia ? ¿ que es eso ? - el no sabia de la magia

- um es como la energia pero en forma de chispas - zelda trato de explicar pero orochimaru no entendia nada así como zelda no entiende nada de los jutsus - contento

- vas a comenzar de nuevo - dijo orochimaru cayendose de espaldas

- jajajaa es broma solo trata de no recordar el pasado si anko te fue muy ingrata pues dejala y se que habrá un día que ella necesite de ti - pero ella no sabia que anko fue traicionada por su propio sensei

- y cuando quieres comenzar - le pregunto algo serio

- mañana hoy tengo una reunion en la cuidad ordon pero se que no me irá nada bien pero será muy corta la reunion de unos 20 minutos - dijo zelda yendose hacia la ciudad ordon - mejor quedate y esperame

- esta bien - se quedo en el dormitorio de zelda

**_Continuara_**


	4. nos llevamos bien o somos enemigos

**_Si _****_les gusta mi historia no duden en comentar y si no les agradan ( para los fans del zelink ) pues no les dare el gusto que quieren y censuren sus comentarios por favor dejar buenos comentarios y no hacer malas criticas_**

**_los quiere mucho su autora anonima_**

**_ya saben quien ... jum jum_**

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Nos llevamos bien o seguimos como enemigos_**

Zelda se habia ido a la ciudad ordon a una reunion covocada por el alcalde boo pero ahí estaba su ex y su enemiga quien estaban escoltando a Boo , ella sabia que no estaba solo así que hizo que link e ilia no existen y siguio ignorandolos

- bien gracias por venir - dijo boo

- a que se debe mi presencia - dijo zelda muy seria

- solo que necesitamos recursos hospitalarios para poder especializarnos en los zoras - dijo boo poniendo sus manos juntas

- ya veo a ustedes les hace falta dinero ? - pregunta zelda

- si - contesta boo

- esta bien les mandare una bolsa de rupias naranja con eso bastará señor boo - dijo zelda ignorando los berrinches de ilia

- si es suficiente - dijo levantandose y haciendose reverencia

- bueno mañana enviare su ecomienda ... hasta pronto - ella se fue

- haciendo negocios - ella vio que alguien la siguio

- orochimaru ¿ que estas haciendo ? - grito zelda

- me aburri mucho en tu castillo así que quise ver que haces - dijo muy posesivo

- rayos - dijo zelda en voz baja - mejor regresa al castillo que ahí voy

- no ... y no - eso hizo estallar a zelda del coraje

- ¿ POR QUE NO ? - grito zelda

- nah solo camina - dijo orochimaru con el ceño fruncido

- grrrr te odio ... espero que ni te sientas cómodo - dijo zelda

- ah si y ¿ por que ? - dijo queriendo empezar una discución

- por que estas son mis tierras y tu no eres bienvenido aquí - gruño zelda

- da igual pero tu no lo harás - dijo estando cara a cara con ella y sintiendo su respiración muy pesada y como la de un toro

- eso lo veremos - dijo zelda - mas vale que te ni te acomodes voy a buscar un hechizo para que te largues de mis tierras y regreses a tus tierras - grito zelda muy enojada

- eso espero - dijo estando que sus narices se rozaban

- jum ... lo haré te lo prometo - dijo zelda

- es suficiente - dijo caminando hacia el castillo de hyrule y una vez llegando ahí cada quien toma distintos rumbos

- arrgggg pendejo quien se cree que es para darme ordenes - grito zelda - la proxima que me jodad te jodes

mientras ...

- mujeres ... quien las entiende ... a mi me dice semejante estupidez por mi zelda se jode - protesto aunque ambos sean un par de gruñones y orgullosos

ahora con zelda

- como lo detesto .. me causa mucha nauseas y mucho enojo su presencia - grito zelda

- ella me da dolor de cabeza - dijo en su mente

- le me va a ser vomitar - dijo zelda

- me repugna su ser - dijo orochimaru

- odio su ser - grito zelda

- odio su forma de ser - dijo orochimaru

- odio su orgullo - dijo zelda

- odio lo orgullosa que es - dijo orochimaru

- estupido -

- estupida -

- hijo de perra -

- puta -

- pendejo -

- necia -

- maldito criminal -

- tonta princesa -

y seguian los insultos hasta que ya no pudieron mas

- arrrrggg carajo ... - gruño zelda - me las pagaras .. pero por que lo necesito

- por que la necesito - rugio él para sus adentros

- a veces pienso que su cerebro es del tamaño de un maní - dijo zelda

- a veces pienso que su cerebro es tan pequeño que solo lo usa para insultar - dijo orochimaru burlandose de zelda

pero zelda salio a los mercados de su reino para olvidar al idiota del orochimaru y se topo con un chico de cabellera negra pero zelda no sabia que era un maldito mantenido que vive del dinero de la gente , todo el mundo lo odia por mujeriego y por vividor

El hombre se llamaba Royer y se fijo en Zelda y ella tambien hizo eso aunque orochimaru vio semejante acto y se le hincharon todas las venas de su piel de nieve y se le fruncio bien feo el ceño pero luego le dio igual y se fue a investigar como volver a su aldea del sonido

- rayos .. no hay nada - gruño - mientras que la muy soberana anda con hijo se puta - gruño y fue a sus investigaciones - NO HAY NADA

mientras que zelda y su peor destino ...

- gracias por venir eh ... - pero fue interrumpida

- si si ahora quiero dinero - y eso hizo que zelda se enfureciera

- dinero ... DINERO TU ME QUIERES POR DINERO - y orochimaru escucho los gritos de zelda a varios kilometros de el mercado hasta el lago hylia

- umm ... seguramente ese la hizo cabrear - yendo hacia zelda pero caminando

- callate mujer tu te conprometistes conmigo ahora dame el dinero - tomandola por la fuerza

- no me puedes obligar a darte mis rupias - grito zelda

- escuchame bien te casarás conmigo oistes - este hombre era un agresor

- hola amor - habia una mujer de vestimenta como la de una puta

- hola mi amor - y se besaron y eso causo el enojo total de zelda

- MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRAS - grito zelda sacando sus flechas de luz

- aghhh esta es la princesa con la que andabas - dijo la mujer con celos de que zelda es mas bonita que ella

- si solo es un estorbo - y eso hizo que zelda estalle de coraje

- UN ESTORBO - grito la hylian

- ja solo es una niña estupida - dijo la mujer jalando de los cabellos a zelda - escuchame bien niña yo soy la mas ruda aquí y te puedo matar - le dijo con una voz socarrona y con un puñal en el cuello de zelda y con una risa maliciosa - que te quede claro si te metes conmigo moriras -le pega un puñetazo pero zelda se cubre con su mano

- a mi que me importa tus amenazas tu y tu maldito novio no me conocen pues les mostrare de que soy capaz - con sus flechas de luz apuntandolos a ambos - ahora en que estabamos .. ah si - y se vio una explosion electrica a causa de las flechas de luz

y orochimaru llego y vio a los dos tirados en el suelo y ensangrentados y él vio una de las flechas de zelda y dio una sonrisa cruel

- seguramente fue zelda .. a esa mujer hay que vigilarla constantemente - dijo caminando hacia el templo hyrule

- bueno ella no es la única que pierde el control - camino mucho

mientras con zelda

- estupido royal despues de todo no duramos ni cinco minutos - dijo zelda mientras tomaba un baño , luego se seco se vistio y se estaba peinando

- valla no sabia que eres impulsiva - y ella se asusto

- waaaa ... tu... que haces aquí - gruño zelda

- solo me impresiono como has dejado a esos dos individuos - pero no obtuvo una respuesta de zelda

- ah si eso lo hice por que ya me hartaron y tu seras el siguiente - dijo zelda

- agghh por favor como si tu fueses capaz de matarme - y con eso le dio en el punto a zelda - no creo que tu siendo la soberana de hyrule quien protege a tu gente quieras asesinarme por estupideces

- quien habla de eso si tu andas persiguiendo a un estupido uchiha - con eso lo recrimino de perseguir a un chico

- que gracioso ... pero estoy admirado de el poder de tu ira - dijo viendo fijamente a zelda - sin embargo ese poder aun no lo sabes controlar por tus rabietas

- que sabes tu sobre mis emociones - rugio zelda

- no es necesario saberlo se ve con lo impulsiva que eres - dijo bien seguro de que va a ganar

- y que hay de ti acaso tu eres perfecto .. pues dejame decirte que estas muy mal - dijo zelda y orochimaru se enfurecio que esta vez no salio como él lo planeo

- supongo que ya lo sabia - dijo fingiendo saberlo

- ¿ supones ? ¿ que supones ? - dijo zelda muy molesta

- tu y tus continuas preguntas -

- ah si - ella se burlo de él - pero nunca han sido respondidas

- si queremos sobrevivir mejor trata de llevarte bien conmigo - pero recibio una respuesta bien negativa de zelda

- ah si que tal ... NUNCA - le lanza la puerta de su habitación

- al menos cambia esa actitud - pero ella no le dijo algo bueno

- vete y no me jodas - grito la princesa zelda

- rayos .. si no fueses mujer te estaria matando - pero no lo hace

- si no fueses de otro mundo te decapitaria - pero ella no lo hace

- rayos - dineron en unisono

- eres un descerebrado - grito zelda

- jajajaja - se rio de ella y ella se enfurece

- de que te ries - grito zelda

- de lo enojona que eres - y se cuajo de la risa

- grrrrr .. te odio orochimaru - grito zelda se iba pero piso mal y se cae a la pileta de su castillo

SSSPLLLASSHHH

- oh no - se cayo y se mojo pero ella se fue corriendo a cambiarse de vestido ya que a ella se le notaban los pechos y pezones ( eso le pasa por no usar sujetador )

- JAJAJAJAJAJA - mientras que orochimaru solo se reia sin parar

- que ... arrggghhhh mi vestido esta empapado - y se cambio a otro igualito al mismo - YA BASTA - ella corrio freneticamente y tropezo cayendo encima de orochimaru y ella se sonrojo

- waaaa - ella se quito encima de orochimaru a velocidad luz

él habia notado el sonrojo de zelda aunque él en el lugar donde viene lo toleran pecaminosamente atractivo por esa piel blanca como la nieve

- que fuistes tu la que se cayo - y el sonjodado de zelda se encendio muy intenso que quedo en toda la cara de ella y orochimaru no dudo en notarlo pero invento un pretexto para no arruinar el momento de zelda

- ¿ tienes fiebre ? - pregunta él finjiendo no saber nada

- n nn no no tengo fiebre solo necesito un descanso - dijo zelda evadiendo la mirada de dragon del sanin que taladraba esos bellos ojos azules

- siempre descansas - y zelda se enoja

- arrrghhh olvidalo ... mejor me voy a aburrirme mas - dijo zelda

- ya somos dos - dijo el sanin

- ja ... yo no me incluyo en tu grupo - dijo zelda obstinada a negarlo

- no es un grupo solo es un decir - él se defendio legalmente

- ah que bien- dijo zelda con poco interes

pero a orochimaru nunca se le borraba en sus ojos de serpiente cuando zelda se cayo encima de él y se sonrojo , él solo rio suavemente mientras zelda caminaba mas adelante de el y muy rojita , su rubor era notorio ya que ella tiene orejas puntiagudas y lagras se notaba por que sus orejas estaban rojas

- y a esta mujer que le pasa - se dijo a si mismo pero él no conoce que es amor - que es ese rubor que le suelen brotar a las mujeres - le preguntó y con eso zelda se cae de espaldas

- wuuaaa ... erm ... digamos que erm ... - no sabe como explicarle

- solo habla entre cortado - murmura muy despacio

- miralo en este libro - le entrega un libro que se llama _" los gozos del amor " _

- para que me interesa esa estupidez - y ella se sorprende que orochimaru jamas amo a nadie

- nah si te aburre solo lanzalo al fuego - dijo zelda pero la curiosidad invadia la mente de orochimaru

- solo vere que tan aburrido es - dijo muy posesivo

llego la noche y zelda estaba leyendo un libro sobre la _" inmortalidad del alma " _y se quedo con sentir la piel fria de orochimaru que era tan fría como la nieve de muy baja temperatura

- su piel es muy pálida y fría como la nieve - penso zelda

mientras que orochimaru leia el libro y encontro su respuesta ante la cara de zelda y eso significaba posible interes amoroso pero el seguia confundido

- que diablos es ese sentimiento llamado amor - gruño y se fue a dormir

- ¿ que es amor ? - se pregunto eso antes de irse a dormir

mientras con zelda

- es imposible que él no sepa que es amor .. se ve que nadie lo amo y él a nadie amo - dijo zelda

- por lo visto el es una persona sin sentimientos - susurro zelda - esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé - dijo zelda acostandose para irse a dormir - o acaso a orochimaru yo le gusto y no lo quiere decir .. no es coincidencia el jamas me querra ... definitivamente es un bruto para saber que es amor y como amar

- necesito a alguien que me ame de verdad - dijo zelda cerrando sus ojos y derrumbandose a su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida con la mente ocupada de saber si orochimaru la ama o solo la quiere como carnada para así lograr sus objetivos

- él no sabe que es amor - dijo zelda con un tono seco mientras se dormia - mamá impa ¿ donde estas ?

mientras que donde estaba impa

- los gemelos del trueno han vuelto para matar a zelda - grito impa

acaso unos nuevos enemigos atentaran contra la vida de zelda ...

los gemelos del trueno yo me los invente para hacerlo mas cool se llaman gemelos pero no son hermanos son novios ( un rubio y una rubia ) el rubio tiene los ojos aguamarina y se peina con un fleco hacia un lado y con una ropa totalmente de color negra mientras que la rubia tambien tiene los ojos aguamarina y se pinta los labios de color rojo pasión con su cabello largo y ondulado con un vestido ajustado pero con medias panties hasta la raya del vestido con botas pequeñas y todo era negro que siempre le tuvo envidia a zelda por ser mas hermosa que ella y ellos se llamaban ( carry y larry )

los enemigos se acercan hacia zelda pero ellos no saben que hay un legendario sanin conviviendo con la princesa zelda

_**Continuara**_


	5. La coronación de la reina Zelda

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_La próxima coronación de Zelda como reina _**

**_hyrule y el asesino de la reina_**

Supuestamente los amantes del trueno son los asesinos quienes vinieron a matar a zelda pero no es así orochimaru fue enviado para matar a zelda es decir que todo este tiempo él es el asesino que seguia a zelda con el fin de evitar de que sea la proxima reina ( y por que si debe estar atrapando al uchiha ) bueno cuando zelda se convierta en reina ya no dependerá de nadie y sus poderes seran muchos mas poderosos que link y ganon juntos pero para orochimaru es el momento preciso para matar a zelda y quedarse con el fragmento de la trifuerza para así atrapar al uchiha

- magestad .. cree que ha sido correcto .. dejar que orochimaru quede como huesped - estaban en una junta convocada por el consejo de hyrule

- no .. pero hay que vigilarlo de seguro no se trae nada bueno .. sobre todo nada bueno para mi - dijo zelda golpeando la mesa

- entonces .. ¿ que piensa hacer ante este rufián ? - le dijeron a zelda que debe hacer con el si dejarlo libre para que él la mate o matarlo antes que él la asesine

- se que planea algo en mi contra y es justo en mi coronación y cuando lo haga estaré lista para destruirlo .. no voy a ser derrocada por un hijo de perra ... no vamos a perder esta pelea no esta vez - zelda estaba dispuesta a proteger a su gente de la ira de orochimaru pero teniendo las ventajas de matarla sin embargo no lo hizo no se atrevio a matarla , tal vez en ese vil sanin ha desarrollado algo de interés en la princesa zelda que le tiene tanta lastima que no es capaz de matar ese hermoso rosto o a esa hermosa mujer con quien se ha topado

- esta segura .. magestad - preguntaron por las dudas

- lo estoy - zelda cerro su desición aunque tenga que dar su vida por hyrule

- pero magestad .. usted sola contra ese malvado - grito un ministro de la princesa

- en ese hijo de perra hay poder y es mucho peor que el de ganon pero no me queda mas que pelear y si no hacemos algo orochimaru destruirá todo hyrule - dijo zelda apretando los puños

- esta bien magestad .. que la trifuerza la acompañe en el día ansiado - haciendo una reverencia

- lo se - dijo ella - pueden retirase

todos se fueron preocupados con la desición que tomo la futura reina de hyrule de que ella siendo una hermosa mujer y delicada que para su desgracia ella ha dependido de link pero ella juro que será independiente y que enfrentara contra orochimaru así tenga que morir por su gente , ella lo hace por sus subditos por los que ella ama y por su nación , tomando aquella descición ella se fue a su dormitorio a alistar las flechas de luz que son capaces de matar al terrible sanin

- no pienso dejarte que destruyas mi reino - penso zelda - no vas a derrocarme hijo de perra

pero que hacía orochimaru ... él estaba teniendo una lucha de emociones si matar a zelda o no , él sentia como su cabeza se partia en dos y como se le hinchaba las venas de su cráneo

- rayos .. ¿ por que tuvo que ser .. una mujer ? ... debo destruirla o no debo - solo pensaba pero su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar en mil pedazos pero a él le ganaba su corazón de piedra y decidio ser un asesino aunque eso es , orochimaru ha puesto de rodillas a su ex compañera y a su propia ex aprendiz y lo mismo desea hacer con zelda , ponerla de rodillas mientra él la mata pero le sera muy difícil ya que ella no es llorona ni arrogante pero si gruñona ( esa ventaja la tiene tsunade ) con eso hizo poner de mal humor a orochimaru que no sabe como explotar las debilidades de zelda ya que ella no muestra debilidad y no conoce bien a zelda por eso el teme perder y perderá ante zelda por que ella tiene el poder destructivo que son las flechas de luz

- por que .. no puedo matarla - pero en la mente de él solo se le venia el hermoso rostro de zelda y se sacudio su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo linda que es zelda

ahora con zelda

- arrggg .. por que no puedo matarlo - a ella lo que le gustaba de él era su cabello negro y sus ojos de serpiente y su piel pálida como la nieve - pero es tan perfecto y tan ... estupido es un hijo de puta .. lo odio pero .. pero .. arrghhh no ... me agrada

TOC TOC

- alteza ... ha llegado una carta de lady impa - dijo otro cartero

- oh gracias .. erm .. toma esta pequeña propina - le da algunas rupias rojas

- muchas gracias majestad .. me retiro .. - se fue

- oh cielos que diria mi mamá impa - ella abrio la carta y dice : _querida zelda a decir verdad los gemelos del trueno se han retirado raramente pero el verdadero asesino es ese hombre extraño que vino de un mundo extraño y una chica llamada Anko vendra a ayudarte - _la lectura fue interrumpida _- anko .. um ese nombre me suena familiar - _y continuo leyendo la carta - _y esa chica dice conocer a tu asesino pero no tardará en venir y te prometo volver al templo para verte , se que has estado triste en mi ausencia pero volveré .. te lo prometo ... con mucho amor .. impa .. nos veremos en pocos días _

- mamá impa - zelda lloró como no tuvo idea pero al menos zelda no iba a estar sola

mientras en las afueras de hyrule

- así que mi sensei se consiguió una nueva favorita .. ya veo pero juro que no volveré a perder ante él .. lo prometo primero a ver a la princesa zelda - decia Anko caminando y viendo el templo hyrule

- majestad .. una chica llamada Anko solicita su presencia en la sala principal - le dice un escolta de zelda

- es ella esta aquí la ex estudiante de orochimaru - penso zelda

- ahh .. alteza .. todo bien - pregunto

- oh lo siento ahí voy - dijo zelda caminando hasta la sala principal y vio una chica de actitud rebelde

- así que tu eres Anko - pregunta zelda

- si si pero donde esta - dijo anko exigiendo a su ex sensei

- el esta en los calabozos de mi reino el se metio en mis dominios y yo tuve que hacerlo por proteger a mi gente - dijo zelda restregando los dientes de la rabia

- hey .. tranquila no es para tanto .. yo no vine a matarla - dijo sacudiendo su cabeza - vine a destruir a ..

- tu maestro - dijo zelda

- ¿ como lo supistes ? .. acaso él te lo dijo - grito anko

- si supuestamente te toleró como su aprendiz ingrata .. pero si no me crees pregunta a él mismo - dijo zelda pero anko no lo decia por no creer si no por lo sin vergüenza que es su ex maestro

- eso te dijo el desgraciado - gruño anko

- si lo hizo - dijo zelda

- saludos princesa .. mejor dicho reina zelda .. ANKO ... - él vio a su paga y a su es aprendiz

- sensei - dijo akno

- ¿ que esta pasando aquí ? - dijo zelda

- que estas haciendo aquí ... vete y no me estorbes solo vine a cobrar mi paga - dijo orochimaru señalando a zelda - o que es lo que quieres - él restrego los dientes del coraje

- tu muerte y venganza - y eso provoco que orochimaru se riera de sus palabras

- mi muerte ... venganza .. jajajajajaaj .. anko siempre fuistes demasiado estupida nunca estuviste a mi altura de alcanzar mis jutsus - con eso anko se moria de rabia

- miren si van a discutir o a matarse entre si mismos háganlo a fuera de mi reino - dijo zelda

- no puedo .. el vino a matarte reina zelda - dijo anko

- entonces .. yo seré quien pelee con él - dijo zelda con sus flechas de luz

- oye no puedes hacerlo sola - dijo anko - él es muy poderoso para ti y yo conozco sus jutsus

- no todos .. recuerda que solo te entrené muy poco pero yo he desarrollado muchos jutsu que tus ojos no lo han visto pero basta de charla y quítate que debo asesinar a la reina zelda - dijo el sanin sacando una espada de su boca

- ewww eres un ser repugnante .. pero por mi vete al diablo hijo de perra - grito zelda - pero si en verdad piensas matarme .. adelante hazlo pero te quedara una gran conciencia muy culpable dentro de su alma lord orochimaru - fulmino la futura reina

a decir verdad , ella tiene razon si orochimaru la mata le quedara una gran culpabilidad en su alma , ella sabe prefectamente que orochimaru no es capaz de asesinarla , ni siquiera de hacerle daño o golpearla por que ella es diferente a cualquier mujer con que se topó , él puede lastimar a tsunade , él puede lastimar a su ex aprendiz anko pero herir a zelda ni muerto lo haria , orochimaru no se siente capaz de darle un puñetazo a la bella reina con que se cruzo aunque él se muera de coraje pero nunca lo haría y nunca lo hará ( de lastimar a zelda )

a anko se que cayó la mandibula al saber que su ex sensei tenia una debilidad que es la reina zelda y sus sentimientos por ella

- ya veo .. a orochimaru-sam le gusta la princesa zelda por eso no le hace daño - penso anko

mientras que al mismo orochimaru le dolia la cabeza por esas palabras de zelda y él con el ceño fruncido estaba a punto de invocar un jutsu pero separo sus manos y las dejo libres pero mostrando sus colmillos en forma de rabia él no tuvo mas remedio que doblegarse ante ella ( zelda ) y no la lastimo por mas furioso que este

- valla veo que no tienes capacidad de matar a zelda - dijo anko sarcastica aprobechando a explotar la debilidad del sanin

- ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - rugio orochimaru - veo que estas acostumbrada a meterte en asuntos que no te pertenecen .. tu boca es demasiado grande tal como un hija de puta - gruño y gruño

- jajajajaja .. me refiero a tus sentimientos por zelda que jamas vas a matarla .. se que tu no lo harás - dijo anko haciendo que orochimaru y zelda se queden en shock

- ¿ imposible ? - musito la princesa hylian - pero esto ya es creíble

- ¿ cual es el propósito de tu necedad zelda ? - pregunto el sanin ya que ambos tanto la princesa como el sanin les costaba trabajo herirse uno al otro que a zelda le temblaban las manos que agarraba las flechas de luz y a orochimaru le temblaban los dedos que estaba haciendo un jutsu

- ya te lo dije antes ... yo pienso proteger a mi gente - dijo zelda temblorosa - tu no tienes sentimientos solo eres una piedra que solo se queda estancada en un solo propósito

- zelda .. no gastes mas palabras en él tu misma lo dijiste no tiene nada de emociones - refuto anko

- grrrr ... suficiente anko .. largo de aquí esta es mi pelea y no vas a interrumpirla - grito él sanin

- yo no pienso ser participe de tu pelea - dijo zelda - yo me retiro - dijo ella bajando sus flechas de luz - no puedo

- ¿ que dijiste ? ¿ por que ? .. porque no piensas pelear - pregunto orochimaru con confusión

- por que yo no soy oponente tuyo no es mi destino , no es mi pelea , ni eres mi tipo de hombre con el que quiero estar tu solo eres una amenaza - concluyo zelda

- te has vuelto loca ... si es una pelea no debes detenerla - gruño orochimaru - pero no lo entiendo por que no me liquidas

- por pena se que has vivido momentos de desgracia y dolor ... eso lo veo en tus ojos .. momentos de soledad tu solo te has cobijado es por el odio y la venganza - dijo zelda compadeciéndose de orochimaru y viendolo con pena

él solo se quedo callado por que es cierto lo que dice ella , él solo vivía cobijado del odio y la venganza pero mas a la soledad por eso zelda se compadeció de orochimaru , ella como soberana ha comprendido el dolor y la angustia de orochimaru

- no peleare ... pero nadie gana - dijo retirandose ... ella a su lugar

- zelda que haces no te compadezcas de él - grito anko pero orochimaru seguia confundido de tales palabras de zelda que le llegaron a su frío corazón - él es un asesino de sangre fría , él ha asesinado a su propio sensei y me traiciono , él se merece la muerte

- lo se pero si lo mato tendré una gran culpabilidad dentro de mi - dijo zelda y con eso orochimaru no dijo nada

- no hay que tenerle pena él hizo muchas cosas terribles .. pero ¿ por que confias en él ? - pregunto anko con tanta rabia al recordar como fue traicionada

- porque se que .. en él hay bondad ... yo lo se ... se que si ... en él hay bondad - y zelda se retiro - la batalla ha llegado a su fin nadie gana

- ¿ bondad ? .. ¿ por que te compadeces de mi ? que no sabes que estoy condenado a muerte - dijo el sanin con mas tranquilidad

- y eso que ... solo eres un hombre solitario veo que nadie te ha comprendido tu dolor ni tu venganza pero no aquí en mi reino - dijo zelda - anko se que quieres ayudar y te lo agradezco pero necesito hablar a solas con orochimaru .. te prometo que estaré bien

- pero zelda él te matará yo lo se - grito anko angustiada

- no te preocupes solo es un acuerdo - dijo zelda - venid

- pero zelda ... esta bien - dijo anko

- gracias señorita anko - dijo zelda

los dos quedaron solos

- el hecho de que no me hallas asesinado es por que no soy tu trofeo - dijo zelda

- por que iba a darte explicaciones - dijo el sanin con kunay en mano

- hazlo .. destruyeme... si puedes .. no es eso a lo que has venido - pero él no lo hizo

- rayos .. no puedo - se quejo

- ves donde esta tu orgullo ... tu elijes la soledad o la pena - dijo zelda

- ya veo .. de que hablas .. pero desgraciadamente eso es algo que jamas podré hacer - dijo él con los brazos cruzados

- lo se mis defectos es la falta de comprensión y el buen manejo de mis emociones y comprendo que no puedes ser alguien con bondad pero ni yo puedo controlar mis emociones pero yo no haría daño a nadie si deseas matar hazlo en tu mundo - dijo zelda

- esta bien - y así se cerro el acuerdo

- anko no te preocupes que aquí estoy - dijo zelda

- zelda ... él no te lastimo - dijo anko

- no .. pero debes volver a tu mundo por que si ambos estan aquí se podria causar su pelea y destruirian mi reino ... anko gracias por todo - dijo zelda

- pero no puedo dejarte con él - dijo anko angustiada

- no te preocupes que él no va a asesinarme por que yo se que en él hay bondad y aun nadie se la ha quitado - conluyo zelda abriendo un portal hacia konoha - este es el mundo donde me se pero aun no logro localizar a la aldea del sonido ... entonces .. buen viaje anko masaky

- buen viaje .. princesa ... no ... reina zelda - dijo anko despidiendose de su nueva amiga

- nos volveremos a ver .. lo prometo - dijo zelda

- adios reina zelda - anko se fue a la aldea de la hoja

zelda se fue a su trono pensando en lo que le habia dicho a anko que ella creia en orochimaru a pesar de que sea n asesino de alto riesgo que zelda le dijo "_en él hay bondad ... yo lo se ... se que si .. en él hay bondad y nadie se la ha quitado " _con esas palabras en mente ella solo se quedo con eso que sabe que en ese hombre malvado hay un poco de bondad tan solo si pudiera reparar las miserias de orochimaru y volverlo como antes pero ella no puede ya que orochimaru ha tomado ese rumbo del odio y la venganza , zelda lo intento pero sus intentos fueron nulos ya que él quiere destruir la aldea de la hoja ( típico de los malvados de mundo Naruto ) junto con la hokage y sus fieles ninjas que protegen la aldea de cualquier peligro

- al menos ya no va a matarme - dijo zelda - pero no pude cambiar esa actitud

- lo sabemos majestad .. al menos dejará a hyrule en paz - dijo el ministro de la princesa

- majestad .. su coronación es mañana y lo que veo es que no habrá obstáculos que resolver - dijo una consejera

- ah si eso bien debo irme a prepararme para mañana - dijo zelda

- hasta entonces majestad - y todos se fueron

ahora zelda se fue a sus aposentos a dormir para mañana su coronación

- yawwww ... tengo sueño ... mañana dejaré de ser la princesa zelda a ser la reina zelda - zelda se derrumbo a dormir - yawwww .. mañana sere .. uuhhggg - se durmio por completo

mañana la ceremonia de coronación ...

- buenos días ... castillo de hyrule hoy tendran una nueva reina - se levanto y vio a orochimaru delante de ella - WAAAAAAA .. uuugghh - se cae de la cama - pero que haces

- solo iba ver tu coronación - dijo posesivo viendola con su vestido de dormir

- erm .. si no te importa .. necesito privacidad - dijo zelda

- ah si - se fue

ella se cambio , se baño , se cepillo los dientes , se maquillo ( zelda ya no usó lápiz labial rojo ahora uso un naranja suave por que ella odia el rojo ) ( yo tambien odio el rojo .. buackk que asco ) y perfume de naranja y lavanda ( su preferido )

la ceremonia ya comenzo y zelda estaba ahí mientras daban un largo discurso y luego la hicieron reina

- que viva la reina zelda - gritaron sus subditos

- que viva .. que viva ..la reina zelda - dijeron unos aldeanos

- yiipiiii si si si - grito zelda y orochimaru se habia escondido en uno de los pilares del castillo pero mostrando una debil sonrisa sincera

ahora que zelda es reina sus poderes han aumentado pero no los secuestradores ya que ganon y zant planean secuestrar a la reina zelda y orochimaru tendra que proteger a zelda de esos dos malvados reyes que intentaran matar a la reina zelda .. orochimaru podra contra ellos dos ( yo creo que si )+

_**Continuara**_

_**ahora a orochimaru le tocara cuidar de zelda ya que ganon y zant intentarán secuestrarla y robarle el fragmento de la trifuerza ( esto es un poco basado en el juego de zelda twilight princess ) y aclarar la verdad de por que orochimaru nunca lastimo a zelda **_

_**por favor comenten y dejen reviews por favor buuaaaa TTOTT**_


End file.
